Evil Homer
Evil Homer is Homer dressed in a Devil Costume, but instead of being based off of Iori Yagami, he is a spriteswap of Evil Ken by Reu. Warner stated he was a parody of him and it was authorized by Reu, and Warner said that this character is a tribute to Reu. He is made by Warner, like all of his other characters (except Peter Griffin and Giant Chicken), comes with a spanish voicepack. But, there is an english voicepack for him made by the Team S.M.R.T. However, there are a few sound issues with the voicepack. Wrong sounds will play when dash forward is used, but these are minor. Also, there is a reference of Evil Homer from Homer, When Homer wins, he changes into a Devil Costume and gets maracas and sings "I am Evil Homer!" This was changed for Warner's Homero for unknown reasons. Gameplay Being a spriteswap of Evil Ken, Evil Homer has the same speed attack and moves that him. It can triple jump, chains his supers and his supers lv1 have a second version, which are random and impossible to know in advance for the player. His AI is normal and It can chain combos if the player dont keep a good distance, but it is not hard to fight him with a balanced character. 'Stats' *Life: 1100 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 70 *Defence: 110 'Movelist' 'Specials' Hadoken - D, DF, F, x/y/z Shoryuken - D, F, DF, x/y/z '' '' Hurricane Kick - D, DB, B, a/b/c or D, DF, F, a/b/c (can also be used in air) '' '' Zankuu Hadoken - D, DF, F, x/y/z (in air) '' '' Hyaki Goujin - D, DF, F, a/b/c (in air) '' '' Super Taunt - D, D, s '' '' Power Charge - b+y Combo Mode - c+z (Requires 3 power bars) '' '' Evil Homer can also make a Alpha Counter if his opponent use a special or super move who making combos, press B, DB, B, x/y/z during guarding (Requires 1 power bar). 'Supers' Shoryureppa - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x/y/z (Requires 1 power bar) Shinryuken - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a/b/c (Requires 1 power bar) Messatsu Shakunetsu Hadou - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x/y/z (Requires 1 power bar) Shippu Jinrai Kyaku - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, a/b/c (Requires 1 power bar) Shakunetsu Hadouken - B, DB, D, DF, F, a+b/b+c (Requires 1 power bar) Skuhachi - D, D, D, x/y/z (Requires 1 power bar) Tameiki Wari - D, D, D, a/b/c (Requires 1 power bar) Tenma Gou Zankuu - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, x/y/z (In air, Requires 1 power bar) Tenrai Bakuretsuzo - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, x/y/z (In air, Requires 1 power bar) Garyuu Messhuu - D, DF, F, D, DF, F, a/b/c (In air, Requires 1 power bar) Kuuchuu Shakunetsu Hadouken - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, a/b/c (In air, Requires 1 power bar) Shouki Hatsudo - B, DB, D, DF, F, x+y/y+z (Requires 2 power bars) Kyouja Renbu - D, DF, F, DF, D, DB, B, x/y/z (Requires 2 power bars) Shun Goku Satsu - x, x, F, a, z (Requires 3 power bars) '' '' Trivia *Evil Homer has a different standing if his power bar is a maximum. *It is very inadvisable to use ''Shouki Hatsudo ''on characters by Ina (Heart Aino and Saki Tsuzura for example). Videos Video:Evil Homer VS Ronald McDonald Video:GFO MUGEN EVIL HOMER VS GFO TEAM Video:GFO MUGEN EVIL HOMER VS DRAGOON BALL Z Video:MUGEN evil homer & bartman vs burns vampiro & leela Category:Characters Category:Simpsons Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Evil Characters category:Villains Category:90's Characters Category:Spriteswaps Category:Users of the Satsui no Hado Category:MalesCategory:Humans